Pokémon Tech: Beginnings
by Funkadelict
Summary: Ummm...what do I say? Its a story about a character I made up and his adventures at Pokémon Technical school...


Pokémon Tech: Beginnings

Chapter One

Ian walked up to the gate, a nervous feeling trying to escape his stomach. Right past the steel bars, lay the school that would be his home for most of four years. Rumors abounded about the difficulty of all the courses, and the snobbishness of many of the students, but he had wanted to come here ever since he saw his first Pokémon battle, his brother's Geodude versus another trainer's Poliwag. Despite the extreme disadvantage faced by his brother's rock type, Jeff had soundly beaten the water Pokémon with a few well-timed Body Slams. He sighed as he recalled his excitement on that day long ago, which had ignited his passion for the strange and magnificent creatures known as Pokémon.

After that battle, Ian had spent hours at a time at the Vermilion City library, learning as much as he possibly could about the world of Pokémon—which types to use against which types, different moves and evolutions, and the rules of the Pokémon League. He had also spent time at the Vermilion Gym, where his father was an assistant trainer to Lt. Surge, watching battles; the most exciting of which were the two battles between Surge's Raichu and some black-haired kid with a Pikachu.

Surge had won the first battle easily, but the second time, the little Pikachu proved to be too quick for the evolved Raichu, and defeated it after making it run out of electricity. The Raichu's Thunder Bolt attack had devastated the Gym, and he remembered all the battles being fought outside, due to the time required to repave the arena and put new glass in the windows.

Before long, all the trainers in the Gym, even the monstrous and robust Surge, accepted Ian and treated him as they would treat their own child. In fact, it was a recommendation from the leader of the Vermilion City Gym that was partly responsible for him being here, now, at the most exclusive Pokémon prep school in the world. Right before Ian had left for the school, all of the trainers in the Gym had given him a collective gift—his very own Pikachu, barely a year old. They were entrusting him to take care of the cute little mouse, which now perched on the shoulder of his gray school uniform, beside the leather strap on which his faded satchel hung.

A gentle nudge on his ankle brought him back to reality. He looked down, to see his family's pet Growlithe, named, well…Growlithe…pushing him forward. He hadn't realized he'd just been standing outside the gate motionless—Growlithe must have thought he was scared or something. He turned his back to the gate, and faced his family, who was right behind him.

He smiled nervously. "Well…well, uh, I'm going to go in now," he stammered. "I promise I'll keep in touch with you as much as possible."

His tall, lanky father was the first to speak. "I'd just like to say that we are all very proud of Ian for taking such a risk; going to an incredibly tough school such as this, and I, for one, believe that he will pass this course with flying colors to become the latest in a line of great Canaldo trainers!" he boomed out in his reverberant tenor.

His mother, tears in her eyes, reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll all miss you Ian…you're growing up…oh, I'm so happy, I'm going to cry!" she wiped her eyes with her hand to clear them. "Anyway, I hope you have a good time here and I know you'll make a lot of new friends." She withdrew her hand, and stepped back.

"Well, Twerp," said Jeff affectionately in his deep bass voice. "It looks like you aren't the little guy anymore in the family. Who knows? Maybe you'll be as good a trainer as me someday…or maybe it'll just be Pikachu's doing—just kidding Twerp, you know that!" He reached his hand over and rubbed Pikachu's cheek, prompting a delighted, "Chaaa!" Pikachu had seemed to like Jeff a lot, probably because as a trainer, he knew how to make Pokémon relax, with massages such as the one Pikachu had just received.

Growlithe knew it was his turn to say goodbye to Ian, and the puppy wouldn't let any of them forget it. He bounded up to Ian and lay down, then rolled over onto his back. Ian reached down to scratch the puppy Pokémon's belly, which Growlithe licked his hand in gratitude for. 

Ian stood back up, and hugged all of his family one by one, tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped his hand across his eyes, clearing them of the tears, then turned back to the gate. He looked to the small yellow rodent on his shoulder. "Are—are you ready Pikachu?" he asked.

An affirmative "Chu Pika Pi!" was the response, so Ian began to continue forward. He tried to project an air of confidence as he strode through the iron gates, but he wasn't so sure if it was exactly what he was feeling.

Chapter Two

Unsure of what to do, Ian looked around the monstrous courtyard for someone who could help him. He finally spotted some sort of guard post by the gate, and wandered over. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what I need to do? I'm kind of new here and…" 

The guard cut him off. "New arrival, eh? Name?" he spoke flatly, as if he had done this a million times—which he probably had, when Ian thought about it.

"My name? Uh…uh…Ian Canaldo." He stammered.

"Canaldo, is it?" muttered the guard, as he crossed something off on a list. "Okay, you're on here…do you have any Pokémon with you?"

Ian took his satchel off his shoulder. "Um, yes," he opened the satchel and removed three Pokéballs. "My Pikachu, a Weepinbell, a Geodude, and…something else." He said, reluctant to reveal his fourth Pokémon. "They were gifts from my family."

The guard raised a bushy eyebrow. "I can let the first three through, as students are allowed and encouraged to have their own Pokémon, but I'm afraid you need to tell me the other one."

"Well…" Ian shifted nervously. "You need to promise not to tell anyone." He leaned closer into the guard and whispered something into his ear. 

The guard immediately sat upright. "Well, that is indeed a Pokémon that you would want to keep a secret…don't worry, it's safe with me." The guard handed him a set of keys, and pointed to a large white building. "The boys' dormitory is over there, you're room is…let's see…" he checked the list he held. "Ah yes, your room is 4G. Now I hope you get a good education here at Pokémon Tech." The guard smiled as Ian walked off.

* * *

Ian unlocked the door to his dorm room, and looked inside. Its opulence and luxury surprised him. There was a navy plush carpet all over the floor and he took his shoes off just so he could walk on it. Two light fixtures hung from the ceiling, and there were two beds in the middle of the room. One was freshly made, untouched, he guessed it and the surrounding area was his; and the other had a young, sandy-haired, boy resting on top of it.

The boy sat up as soon as Ian closed the door. "Hey!" the boy said, sitting up. "You must be my new roommate! I'm Jon." He offered his hand.

Ian took it. "Ian Canaldo." He looked around. "Have you been coming here long?" he asked. "I could really use someone to help me out."

Jon lay back down on the bed. "Second year, Intermediate level, graduated second in my class last year." He sighed. "I would have been first except for—oh nevermind, and yes, I'd love to show you around!" he gestured to the other bed. "Go ahead, put your stuff down, make yourself at home."

Ian put his satchel on the bedside table, and looked under his bed to find his trunk. "So _that's_ where they put it!" With a cheerful "Pikachu," his Pikachu bounded off his shoulder and onto the bed, where it curled up and went to sleep.

Jon looked at the little electric mouse. "Cute Pikachu. It yours?"

Ian nodded proudly. "Yes. I got it from the electric master himself, Lt. Surge!"

A thin eyebrow arched. "_The_ Lt. Surge? Wow! That's pretty cool. I remember last year; a kid with a Pikachu beat Giselle. It was a pretty powerful Pikachu, I've never seen any one like it."

Ian thought. An extremely strong Pikachu? Maybe… "Did the kid have black spiky hair, and traveled with two others, a tall guy and a redheaded girl?"

Jon's brow furrowed. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

A smile cracked on Ian's face. "My dad works for Surge in Vermilion. That Pikachu beat Surge's Raichu in one of the best battles I've ever seen."

"A Pikachu beating a Raichu? Especially a _gym_ Raichu? That Pikachu must be stronger than we thought!" Jon exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was really persistent and wouldn't give up. I wish I could have had it, but I like my Pikachu." Ian rested his hand on Pikachu's small head, causing it to stir, but not to wake. "By the way, who was this Giselle you mentioned?" he inquired.

Jon leapt up and went to the large window overlooking the courtyard, and surveyed it. After a short while, he pointed. "See her, over there? She's surrounded by all of the other students? _That's_ Giselle." He spat.

Ian walked beside him, and followed his finger to where a strikingly beautiful girl stood, in the midst of a large crowd. His jaw dropped open. "Whoa! Nice! How can you not like her?!"

Jon's expression grew bitter. "She beat me for the top spot in the class. And if that isn't enough, she is the most conceited person I have ever met. I wish I could beat her in a battle just once! Then I could show everyone she's not so great." His face fell. "But she's too good, no one can beat her, not even kids in the advanced classes!"

Ian put his hand on his newfound friend's shoulder. "Want to bet? Follow me." He picked up his satchel and strode out of the room, a puzzled Jon following.

* * *

Ian pushed his way through the crowd surrounding Giselle. "Hey! Giselle! Giselle!" He nearly yelled himself hoarse before she noticed him.

"Oh," she said with a look of disdain on her face. "What do you want?"

"I want to battle you, Giselle! You don't look that tough to me!" Ian shouted. As soon as he said that, the crowd fell silent and formed a circle, with him and Giselle at the middle. Ian looked around. "What? What did I do?"

Jon whispered urgently to him. "You challenged Giselle to a match, that's what! You've got to be crazy to do that!"

"Then I'm crazy," Hissed Ian, staring into Giselle's cold eyes. "Somebody's got to stand up to her."

Giselle looked at him and said, with a touch of contempt, "You must be new here. Only a beginner would challenge me like that. I'll battle you, but you shouldn't have challenged me." Her voice grew menacing on the latter part.

Ian smirked. "Well, we'll see about that." He dug into his satchel and picked up a Pokéball. "One on one battle?"

Giselle nodded. "Yes, but not here." She walked into the main building, her entourage following. Jon and Ian brought up the rear, and then found themselves in a large room, made especially for battles. Ian had spent enough time at the Gym to recognize a Pokémon arena.

The girl walked past a rack filled with the familiar red and white spheres, and took one off of it. "Are you ready to lose?"

Ian smiled. He had a trick up his sleeve. "Not quite…" He cocked his wrist back, and threw the Pokéball he was holding. "Weepinbell, let's go!" The plant Pokémon came out of the Pokéball, and got ready for battle, as Jeff had trained it to do. Ian muttered a prayer of thanks to his brother for training his Pokémon so well.

Giselle smirked. "Is that the best you can do? It won't be a match for…Charmander go!" She threw her own Pokéball, and the fire lizard formed itself from energy.

Ian knew fire could easily beat a plant type…but his brother wasn't ranked in the top 10 Pokémon League members for slacking off during training. "Weepinbell, Vine Whip!" The large plant sent two vines hurtling towards the Charmander at blazing speed, knocking it off its feet.

Giselle's morale looked like it wavered for a moment, but she bounced right back. "Charmander, show it your Flame-thrower!" the little Pokémon nodded, and opened its mouth to do a strong fire move.

Before the Charmander could do anything, Ian's Weepinbell attacked with another pair of Vine Whips, knocking it into the ground, and this time, it didn't get up.

Angrily, Giselle recalled her Charmander, as Ian did with his Weepinbell, but not before congratulating it. "Nice job Weepinbell, I can see why you were one of my brother's favorites!"

Giselle glared at him. "I was beaten by a _beginner_, of all people! Watch your step, I wouldn't cross me anymore, or it might not be too good for you." She stalked out of the room, followed, as always, by her group of friends, some of which shot angry looks at Ian, but he paid them no heed.

"Wow, that was great!" exclaimed Jon. "I've never seen anyone win so fast! How'd you do it? What are your secrets?" As Jon continued to ask questions, Ian just smiled. His first day at Pokémon Tech wasn't so bad after all. He could get used to this place.

Chapter Three

In the following weeks after Ian's victory, other students treated him with a mix of feelings. Most of them didn't want to incur Giselle's wrath by openly showing admiration for him, but the looks of awe and reverence whenever he passed by were like flashing neon lights to him. Still, he ignored them; he was too busy doing his work. It turned out the rumors about the school's difficulty weren't rumors after all, they were fact.

Jon introduced him to the circle of friends that he would work with for the rest of the year: Aaron, the Southerner who always asked others to call him 'Tex', for reasons Ian didn't really comprehend; and the bubble-gum-loving Chris. The three second-year students proved invaluable when it came to homework and studying for tests, and he started to become real friends with all of them.

Chris loved to break rules, or at least twist them into unrecognizable shapes, and he frequently persuaded the others to go on nighttime 'Kitchen Raids' long after curfew was called. He seemed to have a boundless supply of luck, no one had caught them yet, and it wasn't likely that anyone would ever. But their luck had to run out sometime…just not _this _time, as Chris would say.

After one particularly intense night of studying for the midterms, Ian dozed out right in the middle of Chapter 8:Knowing Your Pokémon. A hand shaking his shoulder woke him up.

"Huh? What? Zubat evolves into Golbat at level 22! It's first new move after evolving is Wing Attack, which it learns at level 28!" he muttered in a dazed, sleepy, stupor.

Jon stifled a laugh. "That's correct, except it's not test time yet. Get up, we're going on a raid."

Ian yawned and stood up. "Fine with me. Just tell me, before I forget, what was our requirement for Battling tomorrow?" The morning, after breakfast, was the Learning period, where everyone studied his or her Pokémon to become a better trainer. After Learning was the Free Study period, when you could do whatever you wanted, although it was a good idea to do some reviewing of the day's lesson. In the afternoon, he had Battling—where the skills and techniques he learned were put into use. 

Jon scratched his head. "I wouldn't know, the Intermediate and Advanced classes are going on a two day trip…but if I remember correctly, right before midterms we weren't supposed to bring our Pokémon to class—we'd get some there. I think the purpose was to teach us how to use Pokémon that aren't our own, or something like that."

"Okay, thanks, Jon." Ian closed his textbook. "Come on, wouldn't want to keep Tex and Chris waiting."

* * *

Giselle slunk quietly out of the girls' dormitory, crossed the hard stone courtyard, and slipped into the main building without making a sound. She looked around to make sure no one was in the kitchen, then crept into the nook where the telephones were. She checked the surrounding area once more, then, after she was sure no one was there, she turned on the phone.

Plugging a set of headphones in so no one could hear it, other than her, she checked her watch. It was 11:59; she was right on schedule. She dialed a number quickly, then listened as it rang. A man finally answered it on the twelfth ring. His voice was scrambled through a machine or something, she thought, as he sounded totally unnatural.

"Hello, what do you want?"

Giselle smiled. "This is Giselle, I have the information you asked for." Being the top student in her class, she was privy to some information others weren't. Not many students or even teachers knew about it, but there was a quite sizable stash of unique Pokémon here. Those creatures were worth quite a lot. And some of the information she had access to was the location of these creatures and the code required gaining entrance. It could be very handy at times.

The man's tone sounded pleased. "Very good! Now what is it?" he more ordered than requested.

She checked the notepad she held in her hand. "The storage room is on floor 1 of the Battle building, Corridor A, second door from the end on the side with the restrooms. The passcode is AO64B2. Oh, and there will be Beginner trainers there, but I'll take care of them. Your men are welcome to assist."

"Your assistance is appreciated," the man grated. "You will be rewarded. Good-bye." He hung up on her rather abruptly. A bit surprised at his temperament for seeming to be in such a good mood, she unplugged the headphones, coiled them up, and hung them on the rack. As she turned to exit, she could have sworn she saw something there, but when she looked more closely, she saw nothing. She shrugged, and silent as always, stalked out to her next phase of her mission in the Battle building. She never again thought about what she had seen that didn't seem to be there.

* * *

Ian followed Chris down the staircase, Tex on his heels, and Jon bringing up the rear. He really was getting accustomed to these raids, and so was his stomach. It was already growling in hunger for a snack. Chris looked around when they reached the bottom of the stairs, then indicated the coast was clear. The four hungry boys made their way to the refrigerator. Upon opening it, they all started to make sandwiches, Ian's a salami and cheese with mustard on rye, his favorite. He hungrily wolfed it down, and put the ingredients away. The four of them were about to go upstairs when Jon spotted something.

"Hey, who's that?" he whispered, pointing. Ian followed his gaze, where a girl stood in front of a telephone. Because of her striking beauty, it could be only one person. But what was Giselle doing out this late? Wanting to find out that answer, they crept closer. 

They tried to eavesdrop on her conversation, but because of the headphones, could only hear her part of the talk. But what they heard didn't make any sense! As Giselle finished her call, she stopped and looked straight at Ian, who froze stiff. She must have thought it was nothing, as she soon looked away and walked out.

Only then did Ian allow himself to speak. "What was that? Did anyone hear what she said?"

Tex answered in his thick, overpronounced drawl. "It sounded like it was some sort of coordinates, and the other thing was a password or something. But I didn't catch what she said exactly."

"I heard what she said about the location, but the only thing I know that's there is a storage closet. What would anyone want with that?" asked Chris, casually blowing a bubble. "I didn't hear the password though, did any of you?" The three others shook their heads no.

"Let's just forget about it for now," Jon said. "It's probably nothing." There was less conviction in his voice than usual, Ian noted. He felt the same way. As the four of them made their way back to their dorm rooms, Ian couldn't help thinking about it. What was Giselle up to this time? It was a long while before he got to sleep that night.

Chapter Four

Ian walked into the Battle arena, his satchel slung over his shoulder as always. There was a Pokéball in the cloth sack, even though he wasn't supposed to bring his own Pokémon to class today. Technically, he had obeyed it—his three fighting Pokémon were back in his room: the Pokéballs locked securely in his trunk, and Pikachu resting on his pillow. He just didn't like to let this Pokémon out of his sight, and besides, he wasn't planning on using it to battle anytime soon.

As soon as he walked in, he saw a sign saying: "Please take a belt." Underneath it were many different leather belts with three Pokéballs apiece. He looked around and saw many other people holding the belt in their hands, talking to one another. He therefore went over and took one of the straps. 

As he looked around again, he noticed something odd. None of the teachers was present, quite out of character for the workaholic instructors that taught here. They would normally be there about half an hour before class started. He started to feel uneasy, but he tried somewhat successfully to push it to the back of his mind. Besides which, he wanted to see what Pokémon he got. He knew he probably should wait for the teachers, but he couldn't wait. 

He threw the Pokéball straight down. Red energy came out, and formed into…a large pebble?! "Hey, what gives?" Ian yelled, causing everyone to jump. "My Pokémon is a rock!" He tossed his other Pokéballs, and they were also rocks. "What is this?"

Shouts of outrage going up from the other students told Ian that their Pokéballs contained pebbles as well. The feeling that he had pushed away came back with force. He started to feel a little uneasy, especially when some students tried to get out and found the door was locked.

Suddenly, all the lights in the large Arena room started to flash yellow. That meant there had been a forced entry. The alarm set off counterpart alarms in the nearest cities, Cerulean and Vermilion. Parties from both would come out to make sure everything was okay. Because Vermilion was closer, they would arrive first. That was the only reassuring thing.

Ian noticed all the other students huddling in the back of the room, keeping together. Without warning, the wall behind him exploded. When the dust cleared, there was a group of people standing there. They all were dressed rather the same, in immaculate white uniforms with red 'R's emblazoned on the front. The two in the front, a boy and a girl, looked the most confident. 

The girl had long red hair, it would probably reach down to her back if it wasn't gelled up so much it stuck out straight. The boy's most impressive features were brilliant green eyes only partially visible behind light purple hair

. He was holding a rose, and looking down into it.

The girl spoke. "Prepare for trouble,"

"And you can make it double." The boy finished.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie,"

"James."

Right then, a man wearing a gray three-piece suit and a fedora hat, reminding Ian strongly of something out of 'Guys and Dolls', barged through, knocking the couple down. "Will you cut it out with that motto already! I've heard it three times since we entered the school, and it's getting on my nerves!"

He looked at the mass of students trembling in the back of the room. "Anyway, as my…ahem…colleagues…" he shot an angry look at the two known as Jessie and James, who had gotten up and had moved to the back of the group of trespassers. "were trying to say, we are members of the group known as Team Rocket," a frantic murmuring could be heard from the students. "and we are here to take all your Pokémon. I am Giarelli, brother and second in command to the great Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. I would advise you to surrender now."

He looked at the quivering mass of students, and his face assumed a pleased look. It fell, however, when he saw the lone student opposing him. "Kid, don't mess with Team Rocket or you're going to end up getting hurt. Now move aside and let us get to the Pokémon!"

Ian's heart raced. He couldn't let Giarelli get past him, to whatever Pokémon he meant. It suddenly dawned on Ian that Giselle had betrayed the school—but what good would that knowledge do now? He couldn't use the Pokéballs provided by the school, so that left his own.

"I can't let you take those Pokémon," he said, more bravely than he felt. "I'll battle you!" he reached down to get Weepinbell, but then his face fell as he remembered: He had left his Pokémon in his dorm room! 

Giarelli laughed coldly. "Well, you seem to be fresh out of Pokémon to battle with!" He suddenly seemed much taller to Ian. "Now move aside, or I'll have to hurt…" he never got to finish that sentence.

A rough, loud voice shouted, "Raichu, Thunder Shock now!"

"RaaaaaaiiiiiiiiCHUUUUUU!!!" a burst of lightning knocked Giarelli off his feet, and the whole of Team Rocket turned to look, surprised. A smile cracked on Ian's face.

A huge shadow stomped in, accompanied by a small figure Ian recognized as a Raichu. The shadow reached down, and with a hand easily the size of Ian's head, picked up Giarelli with no apparent effort.

Giarelli looked panicked. "Hey! I just had this suit dry-cleaned!"

"If you _ever_ threaten that boy again, you'll answer to me." Lt. Surge said. His assistant trainers, whom had accompanied him, echoed the statement. Ian could recognize and name all of them: Arianne, the tall Rick, and the two most vehemently agreeing with Surge, his father and Jeff.

Giarelli, momentarily surprised, recovered with a smirk on his face. "Rockets, let's show them what we can do!" His forces nodded and threw their Pokéballs, releasing a variety of monsters.

"Arbok, attack!"

"Weezing, go!"

"Come out, Raticate!"

"Let's do it, Kadabra!"

Surge growled and threw Giarelli into a wall. "They think they're so good? Hah! Vermilion Gym's twice as good! Raichu, Thunder Shock!" The electric mouse's attack hit Raticate, knocking it out, whose trainer recalled it. The score now evened, Surge's trainers released their own Pokémon: a Pikachu, Surge's Raichu, a Magneton, an Electabuzz, and Jeff's Poliwrath.

The battle was fast and furious, Pokémon fainting and being replaced by new ones, who fainted in turn and were replaced again. The Raticate's trainer sent out a Zubat; and the next two to faint, Arbok and Weezing, were replaced by a Lickitung and a Victreebell. And there was still more action happening. Giarelli, Ian noticed, was content to watch his Rockets fight, and merely straightened out his suit.

As carefully and slowly as possible, Ian backed away. A stray Egg Bomb from an Exeggcute, who had replaced the Zubat, however, sent him flying, and his satchel came off his shoulder. It landed right near the battlefield. He knew he had to get it. Paying no attention to the looks of horror on the students' faces, he slowly crawled towards his satchel, praying no one saw it.

As far as he could see, it was now a battle between the Kadabra and Surge's Raichu, the only two Pokémon who made it from the beginning of the battle. All the other trainers must have run out of Pokémon. He saw his brother patting his pockets, looking frantically for one more Pokéball, chiding himself. It was clear that both of the remaining combatants were tired. Raichu could barely lift its tail, and the glow that normally surrounds Psychic Pokémon was almost too faint to see on Kadabra.

Surge had evidentially grown tired of this as well. "Raichu," he called. "Finish it with a Thunder Bolt." The Raichu nodded an affirmative as it dodged a weak Psybeam.

It tucked it's tail beneath it, and leapt into the air, crackling with electricity. "Raichu!!!!!" It shouted, sending twin jolts of energy right at Kadabra, who was too tired to dodge. It fell backwards, unconscious.

The Vermilion Gym trainers and Jeff let loose a big cheer. But Giarelli's voice silenced them. "Not so fast." He stepped through the defeated Rockets. "You still need to beat me." 

Surge stopped congratulating his Raichu. "Easy."

Giarelli smirked. "You really think so? Then try this! Rhydon, go!" what appeared surprised Ian. It looked like a monstrous lizard, but it was plated with armor. It was a very formidable sight, and Ian didn't think Raichu could beat it. Even more so, since it was obviously a ground type, and electric attacks didn't do much, if anything to ground or rock Pokémon.

Ian forced his attention away from the battle to get his satchel. He was almost there… He reached out to retrieve it, but a booted foot stepped on his hand. He looked up into the face of…James, was it? "Oh I'm sorry, was this yours? Well, Finders Keepers, and I found it." He reached down to pick up the satchel, to Ian's horror. 

James abruptly stiffened up, illuminated in a halo of electricity, and fell backwards, courtesy of Surge's Raichu. But that didn't come without a price. Raichu was distracted just long enough for Rhydon to get a direct hit from a Horn Drill, knocking the mouse back into Surge, who had no choice but to recall it. 

Giarelli laughed. "Ha! We win, now we'll be taking the Pokémon, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

Ian thought fast. He didn't want to, but he had to use his last Pokémon. He picked up his satchel, and withdrew the Pokéball. "Hey, Giarelli! Not so fast! You still need to reckon with me!"

Giarelli sneered at him, and straightened his collar. "Oh, so you have a Pokémon now? What is it, a Caterpie?" he cracked up at his own joke, as did his flunkies.

"Not quite," said Ian, bringing his arm back. "Pokéball, go!" he threw the small sphere onto the ground, where it released pure energy. When the energy cleared, a small serpent lay on the ground, looking around with deep blue eyes.

"Tini, Dratini?" it said in a small voice.

Everyone, Team Rocket, the Vermilion Gym trainers, even Surge, and the Pokémon Tech students fell quiet. A Dratini? That was one of the rarest Pokémon around! However could Ian have come across one? The chances of that were less than one in a million!

Giarelli's mouth dropped. "A Dratini…Kid, hand over the Dratini and we'll leave," he tried to recompose himself. "Otherwise, well…otherwise, you won't like the consequences."

"Not a chance," Ian smiled. "Dratini, use your…" Ian's face fell as he realized he didn't know any of Dratini's attacks! How could he? He had never used the Dragon type in a battle before! So what was he going to do now?

Giarelli saw the opportunity to steal it. "Rhydon, tackle it!" The monstrosity grunted an affirmative, and started to run towards Ian's Dratini, moving surprisingly fast for such a large Pokémon.

Ian could only look on in horror as the Rhydon trampled his Dratini, knocking it back into the wall. He had failed his Pokémon; he wasn't a good trainer. He was surprised, however, as Dratini raised its head, seemingly unaffected by Rhydon's attack. Or maybe not _totally_ unaffected. It did seem angrier.

Dratini wormed its way back to the arena. Giarelli, angry that it wasn't weak enough to steal, opened his mouth. "Rhydon, use another…huh?" he stopped speaking, stunned, as Dratini started to change.

Ian was also speechless as his Dratini started to glow, gathering energy from all over. The lights started to flicker, as energy was visibly drawn from them, spiraling into Dratini, who was now glowing a brilliant yellow. Ian was confused. What was this? It wasn't evolution; that was certain, it would have been over by now. But it also wasn't any attack he knew.

Jeff ran over to him. "Get down!" he whispered urgently. Ian looked and saw all the Vermilion trainers hunkering flat behind some tables, whatever cover they could find. It was obvious they knew what this was, but Ian was still clueless. 

As he saw all the students begin to follow that example, he reluctantly lowered himself to the ground beside his brother. "What is this?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Jeff answered, not taking his eyes off the Dratini, who was still gathering energy. "I've never seen it either, but I know what it is. It's an attack called Hyper Beam, the strongest attack in the Pokémon world. Team Rocket is in for a big surprise." Ian saw Team Rocket was still standing up, transfixed by the sight. Ian couldn't blame them.

Dratini was glowing a dark lavender now, and it seemed as if the glow was moving forward, to its head. He was faintly aware that Dratini had absorbed all the energy from the lights, and was now providing the only source of illumination. 

A brilliant white light started to spiral around Dratini's head, slowly spinning inward. Ian knew that the attack couldn't be far behind.

A shrill cry cut the silence. "TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" A huge white beam fired out from the cone-shaped horn on Dratini's head, striking the Rhydon right in the stomach. The huge creature was thrown back into the rest of Team Rocket, creating a second hole in the wall, and blasting them all into the distance. Dratini looked pleased with itself.

Ian stood up, and held up a Pokéball. "Dratini, return!" As soon as the Dragon Pokémon was safely in the Pokéball, Ian promptly collapsed from exhaustion.

Chapter Five

Ian slowly cracked open his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" The light was much too bright for him, and he tried to face away. It was then that he noticed that he was lying on some sort of mat, probably a hospital bed by its feel. He turned back and could start to make out shapes. The shapes eventually resolved into figures he recognized: his father, Jeff, Lt. Surge, the other Vermilion trainers, as well as Jon, Tex, and Chris.

It was only when he tried to sit up that he became aware of how tired he was really. "What happened? Where am I?"

Chris started to spout words like a fountain. "It was great! You're a hero! Everyone in the school is talking about Ian and his all-mighty Dratini! That was an awesome battle! Of course, I didn't really see it myself, but from what other people said…"

Jeff laughed and put his hand over Chris's mouth to keep him quiet. "Calm down, Chris. I think Ian's confused enough already, we don't need you adding to it." He turned to Ian. "You're in the infirmary, they" he gestured to the doctor and nurse standing a few paces away. "Think you collapsed from exhaustion. How _are _you feeling, by the way?"

Ian groaned. "Tired…" he lay back down on the pillow, then immediately bolted upright again, startling everyone and causing the nurse to take a few tentative steps towards him. "Oh no! My Pokémon! I left them in my room! Where's my Dratini?" He started to swing his legs out of bed, but was stopped by his dad.

His dad held up three Pokéballs. "Easy, Ian. They're right here. We made sure no one got your Dratini, and when Jon got back, we got the rest of your Pokémon, and Pikachu will be happy to see you." Even as his dad said this, the small electric mouse sprang out from his spot on top of Jeff's head and bounded to Ian's side.

"Pika pi chu pikachu pi pi pika! Kachu!" The cheerful little mouse nuzzled Ian's cheek.

Ian laughed. "I'm glad to see you too Pikachu!" he hugged the rodent and received a small shock in gratitude. Ian rested his hands on top of the Pokémon, and looked up at his dad. "So what happened to Team Rocket?"

Surge stepped forward. "I'll field this one. Me, Arianne, and Rick scouted the area where they were last seen. We didn't find any trace of them." He smiled. "Dratini's Hyper Beam knocked them clear out of here, we won't be seeing them around anytime soon."

"So everything's okay?" Ian asked, receiving multiple nods in response. "So then why do I feel so weird…" he gasped. "Oh no! The tests!"

* * *

Ian came into class a little nervously. As he took his seat, he vaguely noticed his classmates turning and looking at him, and heard the murmurs. However, he was too scared to pay any attention to them. He hadn't had a chance to go over any of the material for today's tests recently, and he wasn't sure he could remember any of it.

As the blue-clad instructor passed out the papers, Ian came close to screaming and running out of the door. What if he failed them? He wouldn't be able to pass into the Intermediate level. He would disappoint his family, who was counting on him. He bit his tongue and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You may begin…now!" Ian turned over the paper. Question one: Name the evolutions of Eevee. Ian thought. There was the Bubble Jet Pokémon Vaporeon, gotten by using a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone would yield the Electric Jolteon…but what was the last one? Ian growled. He never remembered this one. He knew it was either a Fire or a Plant type. He tried out names. Leafeon, Rooteon, Planteon? Then he came across Flareon, and immediately recognized it as one of the three.

Question Two: At which level does Magikarp evolve into a Gyarados? Ian pondered that one over. He knew it was in the early twenties, but which was it? He decided to guess twenty, keeping it even.

The questions went on and on, until Ian finally finished Question 128: At which level does Pidgeot learn Mirror Move? He had guessed 54. Ian put down his pen, and not a moment too soon, for the instructor called, "Time's up! Please pass your papers to the person in front of you." Ian did so, and as soon as the instructor dismissed the class to go to lunch, he ran out, certain he had failed.

He sat with Jon, Chris, and Tex, silently listening to them talk about how easy their tests were and how much they scored and all. He however just picked at his salami sandwich, not really caring. On his way back to his dorm room, he passed a huge crowd milling around the hallway where the test scores were posted.

He knew he was on the bottom, but he decided to check it out anyway. He immediately looked at the three lowest scorers, but to his surprise, didn't see his name. He started to scan up the list, but nope, his name wasn't there. He finally reached the top five without finding Ian J. Canaldo listed anywhere, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Could he really have made it that far? Huh? He wasn't there either! He stood there confused, until he realized he had been reading the Intermediate list. Jon was second anyway, he could tell him that later.

He found the Beginner list, and again expecting to see his name on the bottom, looked there first. He wasn't found there, so he traced his finger up…to where his name was at the number two spot: Ian Canaldo, scoring a 125 out of 128. The yells of triumph coming from that hallway would have led an outsider to believe that this was an insane asylum and not a school.

Chapter Six

Ian sat on his bed; hardly believing school was over tomorrow. He had spent the better part of a year here. His bags were packed; they were over there in the corner. He looked around the room, until his eyes settled on his Pokéballs, his only possessions that weren't packed yet. He was going to need them for tomorrow…there would be some sort of exhibition for the parents whom were coming to pick their children up and take them home.

He lay down on the bed and looked at the scarlet sun setting through the window, passing right above the Battle building. He sighed. This place had created so many memories; he was going to miss it. He could always comfort himself with the fact that he'd be back next year.

The events of the past week had seemed like a blur, with finals and all. He had been up late every night studying for the tests, and it was duly needed. To Ian's surprise, he had scored the highest on the test, beating the No. Two spot by two questions. Of course, Anna had beaten him during midterms by two questions as well, so they were tied. The tiebreaker was decided by having a Pokémon battle, which Ian had soundly won, defeating Anna's Pikachu with his Geodude, which afterwards had evolved into a Graveler.

All of that meant that Ian was the top scorer of his class, a fact that the number-two Jon continually brought up, out of some sort of friendly jealousy, Ian believed. His parents, when receiving the news, were ecstatic, and his father and Jeff had given him a Rare Candy, which he had given to Pikachu. His mother had also baked him cookies, which Jon said were more satisfying than any Rare Candy. 

As the sun sank below the horizon, Ian fell into a half-sleep, his mind going over all the events of the year. His arrival, the first battle with Giselle, the Team Rocket break-in, Midterms, and now the end of school. He drifted off to sleep, and didn't even hear Jon come in.

* * *

Ian's awoke to someone shaking him. He reached out to push the person away, but his fingers touched the bridge of their nose, and nearly poked their eye out. "Hey, watch it!" Jon yelled. "I was trying to wake you up! You don't want to be late for the exhibition, do you?"

_That_ got Ian up. He hurriedly changed into his familiar gray/blue school uniform, grabbed his Pokéballs, and rushed out of the room following Jon. "So…where…is the…exhibition?" he called to Jon, gasping for air. He wasn't used to running this early in the morning.

Jon looked over his shoulders, and smoothly—he was in better shape than Ian was—responded, "It's behind the main building, there's a Pokémon arena there!"

Ian silently nodded. He had noticed that his first week, but had never known what it was for, and had never thought to ask. But what was going to be the exhibition?

The two of them arrived at the arena, and Ian was amazed at how the stands were full of parents. There wasn't even enough room for them on the bleachers, some had to stand or sit on the ground. Ian saw his family waving at them, and waved back. Jon went to sit in the section marked 'Intermediate Students', and Ian sat in the 'Beginner Students' area. It was arranged by scoring order, and Ian noticed Jon wasn't exactly pleased to be sitting next to Giselle.

At precisely 11:30, the School Administrator's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Pokémon Technical! We are all very pleased that so many of you showed up today! We have a very special event planned for you. It was a suggestion from the Intermediate Level Student Council President,"_ I wonder who that is_, Ian thought dryly to himself. "That the number one students from the Intermediate and Beginner Levels have a Pokémon battle for your entertainment."

Ian nearly choked. Across the arena, he saw Giselle smirking at him. Ian couldn't believe it. Giselle was using the exhibition as a chance to get her revenge—and this would be even worse. If he lost, he would be humiliated in front of the entire school, as well as the parents. Of all the nerve…but what would complaining about it solve? He couldn't get out of it either way. "The two trainers you are about to see battle are: representing the Beginner Level, Ian Canaldo!" there was a round of applause for him. "And representing the Intermediate Level, Giselle Roberts!" there was more applause than Ian had received, mostly because her entire entourage was clapping. That made Ian even madder, he resolved to beat her.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon Battle," said the announcer, taking over for the school administrator. "Are both trainers ready?" Ian nodded, not taking his eyes off Giselle.

"Are you ready to be humiliated, Canaldo?" Giselle sneered.

"Not today, Giselle," Ian responded, picking a Pokéball from his belt. "Because, I call…Graveler!" he threw his Pokéball, and the monstrous Rock Pokémon appeared.

"A Graveler, eh? Then I'll use…Graveler, go!" Giselle's own Graveler was standing eye-to-eye with Ian's. The bell starting the match rang.

Ian drew first blood. "Graveler, rock throw!" Graveler scooped up boulders from the ground, and hurled them at Giselle's Pokémon, who was knocked down. Giselle struck back by ordering her own Graveler to use a Body Slam.

Graveler dodged the Body Slam easily and countered with twin Mega Punches. Giselle's Pokémon was down for the count. "Graveler, return!" Giselle smiled. "I'm just warming up…go Blastoise!" 

She threw a Pokéball, and the gigantic turtle formed. "Blassstoise…" it hissed.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Ian gasped. Hydro Pump was the strongest Water attack. His Graveler couldn't possibly withstand it. As the giant shellfish spewed jets of water from the twin cannons on its back, Ian held up the Pokéball.

"Graveler, return!" Ian thought furiously. Which Pokémon to use? He settled on "Weepinbell, go!" He knew plant types were good against water types, so this was a good choice…he hoped.

"How utterly predictable," she smirked. "A plant Pokémon. But I doubt that it can take Blastoise's Skull Bash attack! Blastoise, Skull Bash that thing!" the giant lowered its head and knocked Weepinbell for a serious loop.

"Grr…Weepinbell, Razor Leaf attack!" The large plant twirled around releasing dozens of sharp leaves at Blastoise, but the bigger Pokémon simply shrugged them off. Ian's mouth dropped. Blastoise was much too strong; he'd have to recall his Weepinbell.

"Ian, up here!" a voice shouted from the stands. Ian turned his attention from Blastoise's thorough beating of his Weepinbell to see his brother holding a green stone and yelling at him. "Catch!" Jeff threw the green stone right into Ian's hand. Ian looked at the stone in excitement. It was a Leaf Stone. He could use it to evolve Weepinbell into Victreebell. 

Ian tossed the Leaf Stone right at Weepinbell, who was trying to avoid Blastoise's vicious Bite attack. "Weepinbell, here!" The Leaf Stone hit Weepinbell right in the head…well as close to a head as the bell-shaped plant had. Weepinbell started to glow, and grow much bigger. It's round mouth gained fangs and its tendril-like vines became much longer. All of that together made for one powerful Pokémon.

"Victreebell, Vine Whip!" Victreebell nodded and repeatedly beat Blastoise with blazing green bolts. Blastoise, looking quite beat, fell backwards defeated. 

Giselle steamed. "That's two down, but…" she regained her composure. "Always save the best for last." She picked up a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Raichu!" The familiar electric Pokémon formed out of pure energy. "Raichu, Rai!"

Ian looked confused. "When did you catch a Raichu?"

Giselle laughed. "I probably shouldn't waste my time telling you this, but I will before you lose. During the mid-term trip, I caught a Pikachu. As soon as I got back I used a Thunder Stone on it."

Ian shrugged. "Whatever, I'll still beat it. Victreebell, Mega Drain!" The bell-shaped plant whipped its vines at Raichu, and glowed, sapping the mouse's electricity.

"Draining power, eh? Let's see what it does with a power surge? Raichu, Thunder!" Raichu jumped into the air and sent jolts of energy into Victreebell, soundly barbecuing it. Ian groaned.

"Extra crispy Victreebell…return!" he sighed. Dratini was partly a water type; Raichu would beat it totally…but Pikachu? What could Pikachu do? What ever it could do…he'd have to use it. He threw the Pokéball. "Go Pikachu!"

Time seemed to stand still as the two combatants, one the evolved form of the other, glared each other. Their trainers perfectly mirrored the stances of their Pokémon, unblinking. Suddenly, a switch clicked in Ian's mind. This seemed oddly familiar. A Pikachu pitted against a Raichu, which had been evolved as soon as it was caught? Why did this seem like he had seen it before? 

He caught the face of his father in the crowd hushed with anticipation. His father…who worked with Lt. Surge…Ian laughed, to Giselle's amazement. What should he have to laugh about? It was obvious she had the advantage. But Ian knew he held the real upper ground. He knew how to defeat Giselle! It was as vivid as if it had occurred only a year ago…

_"Raichu, finish it off! Another Body Slam!" Surge growled, pointing an immense finger at the exhausted Pikachu. To the shock of the Pikachu's trainer, the larger Pokémon sprang into the air, falling down at his little mouse, which lay there helpless._

"Pikachu!!!!" he screamed, but it seemed to have no effect. Raichu was closer, closer…the Pikachu jumped up and out of the way suddenly, leaving the Raichu to crash hard into the ground.

"Hey, what?!" yelled Surge. How could his Raichu miss?

Pikachu landed with an emphatic "Chu!" It glared fiercely at its evolved form, wanting so much to win. Ian felt sorry for it, it had been totally overpowered during the last match.

The Pikachu's trainer smiled. "Do it Pikachu! Agility, now!" The small electric mouse ran at a blinding speed towards Raichu.

Sweat trickled down Surge's face. He hadn't come this close to losing since he had a measly Pikachu like the one he was battling. He couldn't lose now. "Raichu, use your Body Slam!"

Raichu leapt at Pikachu, but every time it landed, the mouse wasn't there. Pikachu was simply too quick for the bigger Raichu. Raichu had evolved too soon, it wasn't given a chance to learn any of the speed attacks only optional during the Pikachu evolution.

Ian smiled "Pikachu, use all of your Agility!" the smaller Pokémon sped into action. "Chuuuuuu!" It literally ran circles around Raichu, who was taken by surprise at the smaller Pikachu's grace. But neither Raichu nor Giselle could be fooled for long.

"Raichu, use another Thunder!" Raichu crackled with electricity and sent a huge bolt straight at Pikachu…but it wasn't there. In fact, it was exactly opposite—behind the large Raichu.

"Pikachu, Take Down! Finish it!" Pikachu nimbly leapt into the air, avoiding Raichu's bladed tail, and smashed into the larger Pokémon's head, sending it down. Down and out, that is. Raichu didn't get up.

Giselle stood there numbly. She didn't move until Ian went over to her and extended his hand. "Nice match." 

Giselle started, and then looked at his hand as if it were a snake. "You played cheap. I'll get you next year, you remember that." She turned, her long hair whipping, and stalked away. 

The stands exploded with cheers for a battle well fought. Ian listened to the applause with pride. He had done it. He might not be a Pokémon Master yet, but he felt like he could conquer the world. As parents came down to pick up their children, he saw Jon, with two very tall people he assumed to be Jon's parents.

Jon smiled. "Nice match Ian. You sure put Giselle in her place."

Ian laughed. "And I enjoyed every moment of it too. I could get used to it."

The older boy put a hand on Ian's shoulder. "I would imagine so. Hey Ian, it's been a good year. Keep in touch!"

Ian nodded. "Will do Jon, you know that!" he started to walk out the gate of the school, where his family was waiting.

"See you next year Ian!" Jon shouted after him. Ian waved goodbye and strode out. Growlithe bounded up to him and started licking his hands excitedly. Ian patted his pet on its head affectionately.

"Yeah…see you guys next year." He said to himself, as he turned a bend, accompanied by his family, and the school faded from sight.


End file.
